A christmas special
by raisuke143
Summary: This is when Misaki is only eight. It was Christmas and yet his parents is still working.


**A christmas special**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

-

Misaki stared at the window and sighed. Today was Christmas day and his parents were not home. Apparently, they had an urgent meeting that they couldn't get out off.

"_We promise to be back home early,__"__ his dad said as he kissed his son__'__s forehead._

"_But__… __it__'__s Christmas! Can__'__t you stay home?__"__ Misaki sobbed. He didn__'__t want his parents to leave on Christmas._

"_I__'__m sorry sweetie__."__ His mom hugged him tightly as if never wanting to let go. __"__We__'__ll be back__."_

_And with that, they gave their son a one last kiss and headed out of the door._

Misaki sighed again and stared at the window. It was a cold day and snow was everywhere. Then, he heard his brother calling him.

"Misaki! Time to eat!"

"Hai, I'm coming down, nii-chan!" Misaki jumped out of bed and went downstairs. When got down, he saw his brother sitting at the dining room. Misaki sat down and ate his food.

However, Takahiro didn't touch his and stared sadly at his little brother. "Misaki… I'm sorry."

Misaki stopped eating and stared at his older relative. "Why are you saying sorry?" he questioned.

Takahiro paused for a while and spoke. "Mom and Dad can't make it this Christmas."

The eight-year-old boy went quite. "Oh… okay," he mumbled. "I'm going upstairs—I don't feel like eating anymore."

He stood up and walked upstairs, leaving his brother shocked. He went into his room and ran to his bed.

Misaki cried and cried. His parents were not with him this Christmas and that made him really sad.

He blinked a few times. _I shouldn't be selfish,_ he thought. _My parents are doing this for me!_

The boy got out of bed and looked for his little piggy bank. Maybe, if he could buy his parents a gift, then they would come home! He smiled and dressed up. As he left his room, he slowly crept downstairs, so that his brother wouldn't know that he would go out.

Misaki opened the front door, quietly, and closed it. He immediately ran towards the mall.

"The sooner I get the present, the sooner mom and dad will be home!" Misaki smiled cheerfully.

-

As he walked into the mall, he searched for the perfect gift to give his mom and dad.

After looking for an hour, he finally saw exactly what he was looking for. It was a picture frame with a heart shape. Misaki went inside the store and he was greeted by a jolly old man.

"Hello, young boy! What can I help you with?" The man smiled excitedly.

"I would like to give my parents a gift!!" the eight-year-old boy said at the jolly old man.

"Oh? And what would you like to give them?"

Misaki pointed the picture frame on the stand "That one! How much is it?"

"It costs 200 yen, little man."

Misaki counted his money. It was only 100 yen.

He frowned woefully and walked out of the store. Tears were forming in his eyes. _How will I get the perfect gift for mom and dad now?_ he thought sadly.

Before he got out of the store, the man called him.

"Wait!" Misaki turned back towards him. "Why are you crying?" the elder asked.

"I-It's because I d-don't have enough money to buy the picture frame for my mom and dad!" he sobbed.

Misaki didn't know that there was a young man with silver hair staring at him with sad eyes.

_Poor kid, maybe I should__…_ the young man thought. He called the old man. "I'll pay for the one he wants to buy."

The old man nodded and said, "Are you sure sir? Aren't you supposed to use that money to buy for the bear you're holding?"

"It's okay, I still have some money," the man said indifferently. "Just don't tell him I bought it, tell him that you'll give it to him for free."

The old man nodded and went towards the crying boy.

"Tell you what," he said, "I'll give you this picture frame if you stop crying." The old man smiled.

"R-Really?" Misaki sniffed.

The old man chuckled and ruffled the boy's brown hair. "Yes, now smile."

Misaki gave the old man a toothy smile, who laughed again and gave Misaki the picture frame.

"Here you go, now run along. Your parents might be very worried about you," the old man said.

Misaki nodded and waved at him. "Good bye! And thanks!"

The old man stared at the good young man who paid for the picture frame. "You have a generous heart, sir."

The young man shrugged and replied. "I just don't want to hear anybody crying on Christmas."

The old man just nodded and the silver-haired left.

-

While walking home, the young man's phone suddenly rang.

_Ring__… __Ring__… __Ring__…_

"Hello?"

"Akihiko, you got to help me!" the voice said.

"Takihiro? What happened?" Akihiko asked.

"My brother's missing! I can' find him!"

"What?!" Takahiro was panicking; his brother was missing on Christmas! Both of his parents would kill him! "What happened?" Akihiko asked again. _Stupid little brother__,_ he thought grimly. That boy had no right to panic his brother like that!

"I-I don't know! I went upstairs to check on him, b-but he was gone!"

Then Akihiko heard a door open on the other side of the phone.

"Misaki!" Takahiro shouted.

"Hello? Takahiro?"

"Misaki's here! He's here! I got to go, I need to teach him a lesson!"

Akihiko nodded and said his goodbye. As he walked through the busy streets, he couldn't help but think of the young boy at the store earlier.

-

"Where the hell have you been?!" Takahiro yelled at his little brother, who was on the verge of crying.

"I… I'm sorry, nii-chan!" Misaki sobbed. He didn't mean to make his brother worried. "I-I went to the store t-to buy a present for mom and dad… I didn't mean to worry you!"

Takahiro cursed himself. How could he make his brother cry on Christmas? He hugged Misaki tightly, trying to stop him from crying.

"Shhh, it's okay, Misaki," he said. "I'm not angry; just don't do that to me again, okay?"

Misaki nuzzled his brother's chest. "I promise."

Takahiro noticed that his brother was soaked to the bone. "Go and take a warm shower or you'll get sick."

Misaki nodded and went into the bathroom. After having a shower, he immediately dressed into his pajamas and sat on the couch.

He didn't notice when he fell asleep.

-

Then, someone woke him up. "Misaki, wake up!"

Misaki sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Nii- chan? What's wrong?"

As he opened his eyes, he saw his parents at the door. Misaki jumped out of the couch and hugged them both.

"MOM! DAD! YOU'RE HOME!!" Misaki shouted. He was glad that his parents had managed to come home.

"Hi sweetie, we're sorry we came home late!" His mother kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, as long as you are here!"

"You have a fever!" his mother said as she checked his son's forehead.

"I'm sorry."

His father chuckled and carried his son in his arms. "It's alright, now why don't we celebrate Christmas together?"

His mother sighed and said, "Okay, but you have to rest tomorrow."

Misaki nodded and together with his Mom, Dad and brother they celebrated Christmas.

Misaki gave his present to his parents, making his mom cry with joy. They ate dinner and his Mom and Dad gave him their present.

"It's a scarf!" Misaki said in delight.

"Yeah, so that you will not get sick again." His mother kissed Misaki's rosy cheeks.

"Thanks, mom and dad!" Misaki said sleepily.

Misaki didn't realize that he was starting to fall asleep. But he remembered one last thing:

_I hope that nothing will ever change__…_

-

The next day, Misaki was still sick and his parents needed to go to work.

"Don't mind me! Just bring me a lot of presents!" Misaki shouted as he almost pushed his parents out.

"We'll come back soon, honey!" his parents said as they left.

But they never did come back…

-

**(A/N: Hello everyone! This is my christmas one-shot! This is my first time to make a one shot!! haha!**

**Well, this story doesn't have a good ending...that makes me sad...**

**Oh yeah, I would like to thank my beta reader AngelRiku~ Get well soon okay?  
**

** please give your reviews!)**


End file.
